Killing Time
by nicabells
Summary: Sasuke and Karin meeting again in his redemption journey. Post 699.


It's been a day since Sasuke left Konoha again for his redemption journey. Since the war has ended, everything and everyone has been busy- rebuilding destroyed infrastructure, taking care of the wounded, preparing proper funeral rites for the casualties. This has become his advantage to leave the village without making any fuss.

Being lost in thoughts, it took him a while to realize that it's late afternoon, and that he's tired and hungry. After another half-hour of walking he noticed a restaurant to rest and eat for a while.

The restaurant was bigger than it looks outside. Also crowded-it's packed with civilians and shinobi alike.

He made his way to the counter to order his meal. After a minute of waiting, he walk around for a vacant table but there is none. But at the corner of his eye, he saw someone familiar. He stopped for a moment and saw Karin, sitting alone in a corner.

He tried to hide himself but to his luck it was the only table available. Making his way toward her table, he then noticed Karin looking outside the window beside her.

"Karin," he said as he approached the table.

"Hello again, Sasuke," she replied, still looking at the window then faced him after.

"Mind if I join you?"

"You wouldn't if there's a table available for you," she said sluggishly while her mouth is full. "But go ahead. Better having a company than looking like a loser here."

He sat facing her. "Good thing you weren't surprised seeing me here."

"How would I be? I've sensed you a mile away. What surprised me is you stopping here, eating with me," she said with a slight smug in her face.

They ate in silence. After a few minutes, Sasuke almost being done, he broke the silence.

"If I never make a stop here at all…would you approach me?" Sasuke said, then realized it was weird for him to ask this kind of question, and even Karin reacted the same way too.

Karin blushed. "Um…I guess so?" And then she proceeded to eat again.

Awkard silence. Sasuke noticed Karin is also being unusual. The Karin she knew is outspoken, confident and sure of herself. But the Karin he's with is a complete opposite.

"Leaving Konoha again, huh? What made you do it again this time?"

Usually Sasuke doesn't like people asking him of his personal affairs, but maybe this is one thing about himself he'd like to change. "I just need to see the world again, but in a light for the first time."

"Noble words," she said, then she rest her head sloppily in the chair. "At least you still had a thing going on for you. Me? I'm lost. Everything in my life is thoroughly planned since Orochimaru kept me. Good thing the war's over, good thing you saved the world by the way. But after this I really don't know what to do, I don't feel like myself right now."

 _That explains the way Karin's been acting_ , Sasuke thought.

"But what about Suigetsu, Juugo and Orochumaru? How are they?"

"Juugo helped that moron with the sword stuff. Orochimaru just disappeared, I don't intend on following him again, as much as he doesn't want me again in the first place."

Sasuke had finished his food. "What about coming back to your village?" He suggested. He felt that maybe this is the first part of his redemption. Making up for his friends, as he' like to think of her. They were once a team after all.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know my tragic backstory." Karin said, sounding sarcastic.

"You didn't know much of mine, too," he replied.

"Okay, are you heading this conversation to talk about our miserable lives?" Karin asked.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Sounds fun," she replied. "Let's make a time skip and talk about the time where you tried to kill me."

Sasuke felt like she's being herself again. He felt uncomfortable. He lowered his head and said, "Karin, again, I'm sorry. To be honest I'm not myself that time, and you now it too."

"Oh no, no need. Remember, I forgave you about it! I really do, and know you're sincere about it. But thinking about it over and over, I still feel angry, and my throat still swells up. I know the apology is valid, but sometimes I think what I felt that day is valid too!" she slammed her hand on the table, making some of the customers take suspicious glance on them. Realizing it too, Karin sat up, then whispered, "I feel like you owe me one, I feel like we need to talk about this!"

Sasuke has never been in an awkward situation, but there's no going back. "Okay… what do you want me to do?"

"Smart move," she replied, and then took her glasses off. "Spend the next 24 hours with me."


End file.
